parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miku's Magic Cookbook
'Oh, one of my FAVORITES!" - Miku'' '' Elmo's Magic Cookbook is a 2001 Sesame Street direct-to-video special, focused on teaching kids how easy it is to cook. After its release, the video aired as a special on the Food Network on April 15, 2001.[1] Elmo is exploring the attic of the Carriage House with two kids and Telly. In the process, they discover a magic cookbook (which behaves like a CG puppy) and summon Jean the Genie. Though she grants food-based wishes, Jean can only materialize ingredients (and transport the cast to an undisclosed kitchen location). The group must cook the food themselves, which results in Telly spending most of the video churning ice cream. In keeping with tradition, the ingredients are sentient Muppets, who crack one-liners but express no concern over their eventual consumption by a furry red monster, but do demand recognition. To provide the appropriate adult supervision and assistance, Jean summons Alan (who shows them how to arrange food into animals or objects) and Emeril Lagasse (to make pizza). Finally, Jean summons the Pocket Queen (Heather Headley) who explains the concept of food pockets and shows him how to make Vietnamese summer rolls. The group finally enjoys their ice cream (and a last minute cameo by Cookie Monster), while the end credits feature food constructed caricatures of the Sesame Street Muppets. Plot It starts with Elmo, Telly and a boy and girl looking at old stuff in an attic. (It seemed to be one of the apartments on the side of Hooper's Store that isn't normally seen.) They discover an old book with pictures of food- which they eventually figure out is a cookbook. Elmo holds it and wishes for some food and the genie of the Magic Cookbook comes out. Her name is Jean the Genie, by the way. Elmo wishes for ice cream (upon the prompting of the others) and the genie takes them to a kitchen to show them how to cook for themselves and make ice cream. They see a few live action clips of kids cooking stuff and then they sing an original song about cooking. Jean is tired from the song and has to take a nap, and as her egg timer is ticking- it fades to a Baby Bear skit segment. *Baby Bear demonstrates the word "hot" by pushing the letters together with his oven mitts on. (It's the first time I've ever seen Baby Bear doing one of these type skits- using the same kind of wall that Kermit, Bert and Ernie and the Two-Headed Monster and others have used for skits so many times.) -Then we go back to Elmo and all as they try to wak up Jean, who doesn't wake up until the timer goes off. Then she makes the ingredients for ice cream appear. The kids and Elmo and Telly pour the stuff together and Telly is put in charge of mixing up the ice cream. Jean tells Elmo that he can cook anything with an adult's help. Genie goes to help Telly but first bring Alan there to help Elmo. Alan starts off by telling Elmo that they must wash their first before cooking. *Classic animation ("Wash your hands before you eat- give those germs a clean sweep"- Singing scrub brush and soap bars go into motion scrubbing hands) Alan and Elmo are going to make a dinosaur out of food and Alan says he doesn't have ingredients but the cookbook provides that. Elmo calls kids over and they make a dinosaur out of sandwich stuff. (i.e.- they use bread for the body, cheese wedges for the spikes of a stegosaurus, etc.) *animation of sandwich being put together and ending with a bite taken out of it -Back to Telly and genie as he's mixing ice cream. Genie checks in with everyone else and they show off their dinosaur, boat, caterpillar, etc. all made from sandwich stuff. Alan tells Elmo he has to get back to Hooper's Store, but opts to use the door before the genie can send him back. They let the cookbook decide what to make next and it decides on pizza. *animation of how to make pizza with kids' voices naming ingredients out loud. -Back to Elmo and genie- She brings in a a pizza pro to help Elmo- and it's Emeril Lagasse. Elmo, Emeril and kids make pizza (after cookbook provides ingredients). Talking measuring cup asks for some thanks and Emeril acknowledges that dough is made up of ingredients too. Tomato asks for applause because he provides tomato sauce. Glass of milk comes along and they thank him for the cheese. A cow comes along (black and white one- possibly Cathleen?) and they thank her for making milk. Cookbook brings toppings and they all "bam" them onto the pizza (i.e. slam the ingredients onto the pizza). Then Emeril puts pizza into oven to cook. *Classic Fat Blue and Grover skit -Fat Blue orders pizza from Speedy Pizza and Grover delivers it to his house. (By the way, Fat Blue says he lives on #14 Sesame Street). Grover brings pizza without toppings and Fat Blue tells him to put something on top and Grover comes back with a plant on top of his head. Fat Blue tells him he wants something on top of the pizza and tells him he wants sau...and Grover runs off before he can finish and then comes back with pizza and a saw. Then Fat Blue makes him stay and listen to his full request for sausage and mushrooms on his pizza. Grover says it'll be ready in 2 weeks at which Fat Blue starts going crazy and Grover tells him they have to grow the mushrooms, pick them and wash them, etc. and Fat Blue freaks out and passes out. Grover comments that he hopes he'll wake up in 2 weeks because he wouldn't want him to miss his pizza!) -Back to Emeril, Elmo and kids. Emeril says pizza's almost halfway done. *cartoon-At Original J's Pizza, a reporter interviews Original J where he shows off original pizzas that talk, do handstands and sing opera. -Back to Emeril, Elmo and kids who see Jean and Telly come by as Telly mixes ice cream with his pogo stick. Pizza is then done and Emeril brings the pizzas out to the table for everyone. Jean gets a cell phone call with a Minnesota Minestrone problem and asks Emeril for help, which he volunteers for. Genie sends Emeril off for that and then Elmo is left wanting to cook more. Genie pulls the Pocket Queen (Heather Headley) out of her pocket. The Pocket Queen tells Elmo about food pockets and Elmo says, "Get out of town" and she asks the genie to do just that and show them people around the world eating food pockets. They see live action clips of dumplings in China and similar food pockets in Turkey and the Middle East. Elmo and Pocket Queen then come back to the kitchen to make summer (?) rolls. Elmo's wary of trying it because he's never had it before. But then they sing a song about trying new foods. Elmo then tries it and loves it. *cartoon about a girl who loves to eat and try new foods. Goes to Italy, India and Japan and then to Brooklyn, NY trying new foods. -Back to Elmo, Pocket Queen and kids and genie where Pocket Queen leaves. They then go to find Telly still mixing ice cream. Genie lets him know that it's all done finally and Telly wants to know if it was magic but Genie assures him he did it all by himself. Then they all sing another song about all the cooking they did. (vegetables from Cookie Monster's "Healthy Foods" song show up in this song.) (During the song, they show video clips of them cooking stuff from the video) They all sit down to eat ice cream then and Elmo wishes for cookies to go with his ice cream. And then Cookie Monster shows up with a plate full of cookies that he promptly eats as the kids all yell out "It's Cookie Monster!" And then the ending credits display a bunch of Sesame Street characters made out of food that the kids' voices are heard identifying. (Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Natasha, Zoey, Bert and Ernie, Grover, Telly, Rosita and Elmo are all included.) Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs